


Archer; The story of my life

by GoldenGail3



Series: Team A For Artemis, Aurora, and Archer [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Dorian is having a bad day, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, poor guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenGail3/pseuds/GoldenGail3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archers journal, of where he goes hunting with Dorian. It expresses his frustrations and other such things in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archer; The story of my life

Dear journal, 

 

Well, me and Dorian were out hunting. Oh may the gods have mercy, I forgot about mages and hunting. They don't match. At all. Dorian was making all sorts of ruckus that drove the animals away while sighing 'Sorry Archer!' Not helping AT all, Dorian. Of course I didn't yell at him, all I did was role my eyes before going back to hunting. He knew he wasn't helping me, and he knew it becuase he told me he wanted to go back to camp. 

"Look, Archer, I know you wanted to go hunting, but am I really the best choice for it? After, all I do is ruin any chance of you getting any animal." Dorian looked so sad, it was heartbreaking to me. Though, truth to be told. He was right. He was stepping on every branch in the entire forest. All the animals could hear him, stopping around. 

"That's not true! Your doing just fine!" I said, lying through my teeth. And he knew it, because he softly sighed as he attempted to walk back to camp. I attempted to take him by the arm, to stop him from leaving. Yeah, I was remembering the time I went hunting with Artemis. My bloody brother has no luck out In the wild, unfornately. He was often as disheartening looking as my vehanen here looked, despite him telling me otherwise. 

"I know your lying, Amatus. Although, this time it's a white lie so I'll let it pass." Dorian said, going back to snarking. Archer rolled his eyes and let go of Dorian's arm. Although, i did lean and kiss Dorian, to let him know that he really was doing just fine. 

Dorian chucked at the kiss, and muttered in my ear. "You own me a lot more, later. After all, I'm freezing for your benefit Amatus." 

I clairfied that with another kiss, and then I took Dorian's hand in a loving embrace, which sadly didn't last as I unhooked my hand to shot an arrow from my already in the go ready bow which happened to shoot a deer. I grinned although a bit bash fully , I then saw that the poor dear wasn't truly dead just yet as I just shot her in the leg, she stumple over and fell onto the ground in a pathetic heap. I walked over to her, without disturbing a single branch, or leaf on the fertile grass ground, i then pulled out my killing knife once i was close to her and said a prayer to Andruil, thanking her for this deer before stabbing the deer in the head. 

Dorian was pucking as i began skining the deer. I shouted behind me, "This is what I did to survive out here, you know!" It took Dorian a minute to stop pucking to respond.

"Yes, I know, and I'm so very glad that you did. But am I allowed to not watch as you skin it?" Dorian said, almost begging me to stop. I chuckled, and continued to skin the deer, as I shouted back.

"Yes, of course." I said, finishing skinning it. I took the deers meet, and put in my backpack which was full of snow I collected as we walked up here. 

"So, are we going back to camp, Amatus? It's getting dreadfully late and nor do I wish to be here when it becomes dark." Dorian said, grinning happily. 

"Indeed, i must say that I didn't expect that you'd agree to this idea of mine, since you don't like the dark, scary woods and all." I replied back, happily.

"Indeed, I'll so do anything for you, such as braving the forsaken woods just for you." Dorian said, huffing as he climbed up the mini mountainous hill. He grinned cheekily at me. 

I couldn't stop myself, as I kissed this time. It was deeply passionate, indeed. It went on pratically forever, until Dorian pulled away. I grinned cheekily, as we were we so very close to camp.

Dorian is telling me to put away my journal, but I promised him that i would as long as I could describe everything about our day together. He agreed, while pecking me real fast. Andurils Arrows, he's the man I love and I could describe in him in mutilply details like I can every leef, tree and marked path of this forest, and so I must oblige to him. With pleasure, in fact.

Yours,

Archer Lavellen


End file.
